New Oz Uniform
by Lieutenant Resorii
Summary: Treize orders a new uniform for Lady Une.


New Oz Uniform  
  
Late one evening, Lady Une was pacing back and forth in her bedroom, lost in deep thought. Treize Khushrenada knocked on her bedroom door and asked to have a word with her.  
  
"Certainly," answered Lady Une. She quickly closed her desk drawers [which were full of photos of him] and opened the door. "Is something wrong?" Treize smiled. "No, you didn't seem very well this afternoon, so I thought I'd check to see how you were doing." She blushed. "I'm doing fine, thank you." She walked over to her closet and took a thin, blue night-gown off a hanger. Treize stepped up behind her and placed a cold hand on her shoulder. She jumped. "You know," he whispered, "the red one looks much prettier on you." Lady Une was speechless. He chuckled to himself as he was about to leave the room, but quickly turned around and grinned. "Oh yes, meet me in the lounge when you're through with getting changed." Surprised, she nodded.  
  
Half an hour later, she found him sitting in a love seat sipping at a martini. He turned his head to take a quick glance at her. "So you wore the red one after all." Lady Une blushed once again. "Treize, why did you ask to meet me here?" "I had some plans," he started. "Sit down." Lady Une hesitantly obeyed, feeling terribly uncomfortable and nervous. "What kind of plans do you have in mind, Your Excellency?" He rose from his seat and walked over to one of the tall bookshelfs. He pulled out a folder labeled: Uniform Designs. In the folder were sketches of several different Oz uniform designs. He grabbed four of them and sat back down beside the elegant brunette. "By the way," he whispered, "you look very nice with your hair loose like that." Lady Une clutched a handfull of her own hair and remained silent. He showed her the sketches and asked for her opinions.  
  
"Well," she began, "the first one looks exactly the same as the ones we have now." Treize nodded. "Yes, that's true, but if you look closer, you'll notice the uniform comes with higher boots and has a lower-cut back. Lady Une bit her bottom lip. "Hmm..." she thought. "That back is VERY low- cut... I don't think that I'd be able to wear a bra with it." "Is that a problem?" asked Treize. Lady Une frowned and looked at the second one. "Do they all look similar to the original version?" "No," he replied. "Not the last one." She studied the second one and noticed that the skirt part was significantly shorter than the first one and the boots had tall, pointy heels. "That might be hard to run in," she commented. Treize's grin widened, but he hid it by taking another sip of his drink. The third design had a lengthened skirt but there was a long, wide slit up the side. Also, the sleeves were removed and there was the low-cut back-section again. She sighed. "I don't know, Treize..." "There's one more," he interrupted. She took a look at it and grew even more nervous. The back was alright, and the outfit came with tall black sandals with decent heels, but the dress was sleeveless and strapless and had a really short skirt part with a slit up each side. A pair of long, white gloves were added but so were some black fish-net stockings. [Not to mention, the bust section was quite padded...] There was a long pause of silence.  
  
"Do I HAVE to pick one of these?" Treize looked into her eyes. "Yes, but don't worry. I'm sure whichever one you pick will look great on you." He leaned in on her and smiled mischieviously. She backed away, slightly trembling. "Treize, I don't think we should be-" He placed a finger on her lips. "Shh... you know you've been wanting to do this ever since you first met me." Lady Une was confused. He took her in her arms and kissed her anxiously, hungry for her body. She kind of liked being kissed by him, but she didn't want anyone else to find out about this. She pushed him away from her and told him to just order the fourth deisgn. He snickered and nodded and watched her scurry to her room.  
  
The next morning, she awoke to find her old uniform missing from her bedroom. She checked her closet and found the one she had asked Treize to order the night before. "Oh god... ." she thought to herself. "I thought he was kidding!" She let her nighty drop to the floor when she heard a faint tapping at her window.  
  
Cupping her breasts in her hands, she quickly glanced over shoulder to find Zechs pointing towards the front entrance door. "Damn you!" she yelled. "Just give me a minute, okay?!" She slipped on the tight-fitting outfit and left the room. Treize greeted her with a whistle. "Lady Une, I'm impressed. You look absolutely stunning in that uniform." She tried to ignore his comments and changed the subject. "Zechs is trying to get inside, Your Excellency." Treize smiled and unlocked the door for him. Zechs hurried inside. "Treize, do you have a moment? I need to-" He glanced at Lady Une and grinned. "Wow!" He paused and slowly approached her. "You look very sexy in that outfit." Lady Une felt quite uneasy and looked at Treize. "It's hard to breath in." Treize laughed. "You'll get used to it." She frowned. She felt really bare and wanted to cry.  
  
Two hours after having hair done and waiting for Zechs and Treize to finish their meeting, there was a very important phone call. Lady Une was called over to the airport by Lieutenant Noin immediately. "Alright. I'm on my way."  
  
When she finally arrived, she found the Gundams attacking the Mobile Dolls sent in by Oz to destroy the Sanq Kingdom. Noin ran over to greet her, relieved that had she made it on time. "There you are- Oh my!" she smiled. "New look?" Lady Une growled. "Shut the hell up, alright?! Tell me why I was called over here on such short-notice!" Noin tried to keep from laughing and replied, "We need to go see if Zechs' suit is fully repaired yet. The Dolls are useless against the Pilots." "Right," she nodded.  
  
Just before hopping into a jeep, the fighting suddenly settled down and two of the Gundam pilots opened their cockpits. "Is that Lady Une?" shouted Duo. Quatre stepped out and giggled. "It is so too!" Heero and Trowa paused and opened their's as well. "What's going on?" asked Heero. Trowa squinted. "There's a girl down there." Heero looked. "I don't understand. What's she doing here?" Wufei finished off the last of the Dolls and took a look too. "Guys!! That's Lady Une!!" Trowa and Heero looked harder. "Ha ha! Wow!" Lady Une felt extremely akward. "Why have they stopped fighting?" she asked Noin. Noin shrugged. Duo stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled. "Damn, you're one fine piece of chicken!!" Quatre stared over in Duo's direction. "That's so impolite." Lady Une rolled her eyes at Duo's howling. "Forget it," she sighed. "I'm going back home."  
  
:: End :: 


End file.
